broken sky
by The-fujoshi-in-me
Summary: Tsuna is too far repairable and decides something the guardians will regret for how can you repair an irrepairable person who is beyond repairable? (ONESHOT)


**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn belongs to Akira Amano-sensei~ but the story belongs to me~**

"_YEARS HAVE PASS AND NOTHING CHANGED ONLY MY HEART THAT IS WRAPPED BY CHAINS "_

_-fujoshi-in-me_

Everything was at peace but, he was lonely...

The people he once called friends had been busy with their _own normal lives_.

and just thinking of it feels like he was stabbed by a knife of betrayal but, who was he to ruin it?

The once loyal and protective storm have his own _normal _friends that accepted him like the sky...

The once cheerful rain that washes all the sky fears was no longer there for, he was too busy with his own friends...

While the sun who lights the sky became too oblivious to the sky's loneliness...

The lightning who was accepted by the sky was too comfortable with the love people shower him that he, forgot who give it to him in the first place...

The mist had forgotten the sky and he no longer watch over it...

And the cloud was always the same but he maybe aloof he also cares for the sky but now he never notice the sky's loneliness...

So the sky was slowly crumbling for without it's elements who was he?

**(ROOFTOP)**

'yamamoto-kun and gokudera-kun are so happy right now' thought tsuna as he was rubbing his new formed bruise he receive from the bully when he refused to give his homemade bento the bully landed a punch on his cheeks and left feeling satisfied.

But it's been days he interacted with his guardians and they didn't even now that the Netero famiglia telling him he was not needed by his guardians and that he was nothing in this world and once he was told that he was just a stain in this beautiful world because he was nothing but a burden to all and so hearing that last word his barriers that protected him comes crushing down like a porcelain glass.

'Was I only useless?'

'Do they just view me as a tool?'

And with that thoughts he stood at the edge of the school rooftop, wind blowing hard and the sunlight shining down on him, lighting his smooth feautures.

**"Angels can fly" **he whispered and-

"JUUDAIME!"

"TSUNA!"

"TSUNA-NII!"

"SAWADA!"

"BOSSU"

"TSUNAYOSHI-KUN~"

"HERBIVORE"

And with that the door busted open with a loud bang as his guardians came to the see their angelic boss who is in the brink of suicide.

"Juudaime! please don't do this!" gokudera said with his face full of hurt and worry.

'I have to do this gokudera-kun'

"Yeah! tsuna! you once said to me that I must continue my life and not let it go to waste" the rain guardian said interrupting tsuna's thought.

"yamamoto-kun you were needed and you have a bright future you know" tsuna said smiling with tears dripping out of his eyes.

And suddenly tsuna's eyes were covered by his bangs.

"And since we're back after battling byakuran you guys keep distancing yourself just because you've caught me killing one of the assasins but that was all just to PROTECT YOU ALL! and this is what i get? all of you avoiding me!?" Tsuna said while huffing heavily.

The guardians eyes widen as they realized tsuna protected them just by tainting his own hands.

And after realizing what they did to their precious boss they step forward and said "Juudaime/Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/

Sawada/Bossu/Tsunayoshi-kun/Herbivore come back"

"It's too late! How can you repair an irreperable person who is beyond repairable? Will you replace him/her? or just let them be until him/her crumble, lay sprawled on the cold hard floor and him/her turns to dust? And how can you untaint the tainted person? will you untaint them like erasing a stain? or will you just taint them further until they are too tainted that they became untainted by others except you!?"

And for once the guardians can't answer the questions their boss said...

Turning his back on his frozen guardians he said:

"Was I not enough for all of you?"

"Are you now all contented?"

"I'am now strong to protect you guys but the worst part about being strong is that no one ever asks if you're OK"

Tsuna look up at the dark sky as one raindrop hit his cheeks.

"And was I only a burden?"

And as the rain soaked the guardians they replied to Tsuna:

"YOU were our angel..."

Tsuna's face twist to anger and suddenly changed with pity. And he turned around to face his guardians.

**"Angel's can fly" **Tsuna whispered and let himself fall...

**The sky is far from repairable**

**And you cannot change the inevitable...**

**A/N: That was attempted angst guys so it's not great~ Reviews are welcome like flames~ ****[****•****_****•****]**


End file.
